The Cure
by Enjeru
Summary: Ryou has the hiccups and can't get rid of them, but Bakura knows the cure. BxR onshot


Enjeru: 'Nother Story!

Akutenshi (A.K.A. Yami Enjeru): Story time! Story time!

Enjeru: Let's begin!

(YuGiOh)

Ryou frowned and glared at his reflection.

It was odd, Ryou wasn't the type to glare; some would think Ryou wasn't capable of even lying let alone _glare_.

Yet, there he was just glaring away, his frown deepening and becoming a bigger frown. We aren't sure why Ryou is unhappy-

"…hic…" Ryou glare hardened.

Okay, so we do know. Ryou had the hiccups! The dreaded _hiccups_! 'What am I going to do?' Ryou thought. His hiccups had started early this morning and they wouldn't stop. He tried everything, and I mean _everything_. Ryou tried drinking water, holding his breath, popping his ears, and tried to ignore it (that didn't last even two seconds), he was so desperate to rid himself of the annoyance that he even called Yugi and his friends, but nothing they suggested worked either.

"Why? Wh-hic-ARGH!" Ryou started to bang his head against the wall in frustration.

(Meanwhile)

Bakura paced up and down and all around the living room. He was nervous, wait, scratch that, tomb robbers don't get nervous, no he was…contemplating. Today was the day, finally the day he'd tell Ryou. Tell him his deepest darkest secret. Yes, he finally had enough courage to tell his hikari that he was in love with him.

Bakura took a deep breath and stopped pacing. "Um…Ryou…I was just thinking…that…no, no!" He sighed and started pacing again. "Ryou…um…h-how are you?"

The banging he heard upstairs stopped him in his tracks before sitting down on the couch and clearing his throat. He put on a _REALLY_ big smile. One that looked totally fake and wwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy too creepy! Their cat, Taiyo, hissed and ran from Bakura as fast as she could. Bakura ignored her.

"Well, Ryou, guess what? I'm gay! Yup, homosexual, queer, and P.S. I'm gaily in love with **_you_**!"

Bakura fell off the couch with a sighed, that last statement scared even _him_, the great thief king.

"Damnit! How am I suppose to do this?" he screamed up at the ceiling.

"Do what?" Bakura scrambled up off the ground to come face to face with Ryou. Ryou gave him an odd look and a few hiccups. Bakura arched an eyebrow. 'Do what? Do you!' Bakura blushed and forced the sick voice in his head to shut up.

"Baku-hic-ra, I was wondering if you kne-hic-w how to get rid of hic-hic-cups?" Ryou struggled to say clearly. Bakura stared at him like he grew another head.

"What the hell did you just say? That's the weirdest Japanese I've ever heard!" Bakura didn't mean to sound harsh he was just a little freaked out. After thousand of years in the ring he failed to recognize what a hiccup was. Ryou got a sad look on his face.

"You don't ha-hic-ve to be-hic so me-hic-an!" Ryou (_tried_) to yell and turned to leave, but Bakura was faster and grabbed Ryou's wrist. Ryou turned to look at him questionably.

"Ryou, I, um…well, I uh…" Bakura blushed and looked away stammering. Ryou hiccupped.

"Well?" the smaller boy asked. Bakura took a deep breath and stammered out quickly.

"Ineedtotellyousomething!"

"…hic, I'm sorry, hic, can you ple-hic-ase, repeat th-hic-at?" Ryou asked. Bakura gulped and let go of Ryou's wrist. He looked down at his shoes, the couch, the freaky panther lamp that Bakura felt for sure was staring him down, anywhere but into Ryou's eyes.

"I have something to tell you…"

Ryou sighed. "Could you h-hic-urry? I have hom-hic-ework." Bakura still couldn't quite understand his little angel's speech, but he continued anyway.

"Well, you see, for the longest time…as long as I can remember…um, well, you see I…like, anou…I…" Bakura growled to himself, why couldn't he do this? It should be **easy**, right? Bakura took another deep breath, but he felt his inside curl and twist themselves into knots. 'Damnit!' Ryou hiccupped a couple more times and he seemed to be getting irritated with himself. Bakura huffed up his chest and decided to show Ryou's his feelings instead.

Besides, actions speak louder than words, right?

Bakura quickly lunged into Ryou and forced his lips onto Ryou's. Ryou squeaked and both males stumbled until Ryou was crushed against the wall with Bakura holding him in place, the kiss becoming gentler. Ryou's mind raced, 'What's going on?' Before he could even consider anything Bakura let him go and move back so Ryou could breath.

After he caught his breath he stood up and looked at his yami. Bakura smiled.

"Now you see, don't you?" the yami asked his other half. He opened his arms and waited…and waited. Ryou just stood there; they both stared at each other. Finally Ryou brighten and grinned a **_huge_** grin. "Oh I see…" he whispered and flung himself into his yami's arms.

"Thank you so much, Bakura! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he was practically jumping up and down with delight. Bakura smiled, it happened, he actually came "out" to Ryou, told (more like showed, but continuing)him he loved him! And it looked like Ryou loved him back. This was the happiest moment of his life. Before he could even hug Ryou back though, the smaller teen had broken the embrace and was heading toward the staircase.

"Wha-where are you…going?" Boy, was Bakura confused, what just happened? He must of said the last statement out loud because Ryou answered him.

"Silly 'Kura, you just cured my hiccups! Why didn't you tell my sooner that you knew the cure! A kiss? I would of never guessed…" Ryou smiled to himself and walked upstairs to his room. Bakura starred after him.

He sighed in defeat and collapsed on the couch. Ggggggrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaattttttttttttttt! Just fucking great! All that for nothing! He thought he suddenly sat up and put his head in his hand.

"…back to the drawing board…" the spirit said a loud before…

"Hic!" Bakura's eyes widened, did that just come out of him? "Hic!" Yup that was him. _**He**_ had the hiccups now. Bakura smirked. And he knew just where to get the "cure".

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Hikariiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

(YuGiOh)

Enjeru: I liked it, hope you do!

Akutenshi: Happy Holidays!

Both: wave Please review!


End file.
